project_ascensionfandomcom-20200224-history
AoE Leveling 14-50
Introduction AOE(Area of Effect) farming can be really rewarding most of the time, even while leveling its a good way to farm alot of EXP in a short time. What do I need for it? The best Area of Effect for this kind of farming is Blizzard, it has a build-in-slow already, so you dont need a Earthbind Totem or other AOE slows. But it works also with Rain of Fire / Hurricane / Volley and even with Melee AOEs if you are tanky enough. Locations while leveling 1-50 Level 14-19 - Venture Co. Goblins - Boulderlode Mine - Barrens From level 14 to 19 you should move to the North-East Cave in The Barrens, the mob density is really high and there are nearly no ranged enemys. - - - - Level 19-23 - Bael'Dun Dwarves - Bael'Dun Dig Site - Barrens From Level 19 to 23 you can travel to the south of The Barrens, the mobs in the digging site are mostly throwing torches at you, but you have plenty of options to LoS(=break the 'Line of Sight' so they cant ranged attack you anymore and have to run towards you) them and AoE them down quickly. - - - Level 23-30 - Highperch Wyverns - Highperch - Thousand Needles From Level 23 to 30 you have to move south from the Bael'Dun Digging Site until you reach the Great Lift, move downwards and walk on the street until you reach the Highperch Area, all the Wyverns there are melees but hit kinda hard on lower levels, so its good to keep them slowed and HoT yourself from time to time. - - - Level 30-35 - Scorpids/Turtles/Vultures - Shimmering Flats - Thousand Needles From Level 30 to 35 you should move to the Shimmering Flats, there are plenty of Scorpids, Turtles and Vultures all of these are, of course, melees and are really easy to kill, nothing special to add here. - - - - Level 35-38 - Saltstone Basilisks - Shimmering Flats - Thousand Needles From level 35 to 38 you can move between the two Basilisk areas in the Shimmering Flats, there are alot of Basilisks spawned and while u AoE one area down, the second one should be respawned so you have nearly no downtime. - - - - Level 38-40 - Woodpaw Gnolls - Woodpaw Hills / Den - Feralas From Level 36 to 40 you move to the North-West of Thousand Needles until you reach Feralas, the Woodpaw Gnolls are having a high spawn density but be sure to LoS them on pull, because there are many ranged mobs. - - - - Level 40-45 - Southsea Pirates - Lost Rigger Cove - Tanaris From Level 40 to 45 you have to move back to Shimmering Flats, from there you run to the South until you reach Tanaris, enter the cave in the upper section of the Redcircle on the map, you will encounter a few tents with 2 or 3 mobs infront of it, after defeating them you will spot a camp with an wooden wall, inside you will find a really high mob density especially on the boats. - - - Level 45-47 - Dunemaul Ogres - Southmoon Ruins - Tanaris From Level 45 to 47 you have to move to the South until you reach the ruins, in those ruins there are a few camps with up to 5 mobs, you can easily pull and AoE them down, but be sure that the dont get in your melee range or you will be knocked up in the air and your channeling or casting will be interrupted. - - - - Level 47-50 - Ravasaur Raptors - South East - Un'Goro Crater From Level 47 to 50 you move West from the ruins you grinded the Ogres at, you will find a way down to Un'Goro Crater. You should be able to already spot those Raptors after entering Un'Goro Crater, these Raptors are fairly easy to deal with and are also spawned in a high density.